


This was a triumph

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Orphan Black AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portal AU where Rachel is GLaDOS and Sarah is Chell, post Portal 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was a triumph

You wake up in a cold sweat most nights. You've long since given up trying to fall back asleep in your cramped little apartment, so you run. There's something comforting about the steady rhythm of your steps on pavement, punctuated with jumps over curbs and railings. You try not to remember jumping without the shock of it making your calves ache. Usually, you fail.

If you had any marketable skills before DYAD and endless testing, you can't remember them during the daylight. Your apartment is a conditional gift from a benevolent organization, trying to help the homeless who can't easily find work get back on their feet. You're not sure you've ever been  _off_  your feet. They try to coax you into speaking, because speaking would make your employment prospects better, but what are you going to say?  _Worthless_. You spent the last years-months-weeks being routinely threatened with death by a power-mad robot and you miss it? Better not to speak at all. You don't have a family that you know of, so it's just you and social workers trying in vain to make conversation.  _By the way, you were adopted_.

Running, though, that helps. Running and jumping and trying-failing to forget the weight of the gun in your hands.  _I can't remember_.

You try to feel surprised when your feet bring you, inevitably, back to the edge of where DYAD once kept its buildings, pristine and white and full of Science. It's morning but not yet dawn; another early run after another dream about her voice and jumping and her voice and falling. You climb the fence and drop to the other side.  _You idiot_. There is rubble and the collapsed heap of a building in front of you, but you remember that it was mostly underground. She had needed so much space and so much testing and never quite got enough of either to be satisfied. You don't miss her voice. You don't. You don't walk to the door of the collapsed building and open it, either, except that of course you do.

You drop to your knees and peer into the hole that used to be the floor and the dark. A red laser beam flickers on somewhere below you.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" You shift, and the light stutters. "Are you still there?" You would be silent, except you are already silent. After another moment, the light flickers off.

It's not like you can forget what happened with the whole Cosima trying to destroy you and RACHeL trying to save you and then deleting the part of herself that tried to save you and sending you back into the world thing, peering into the dark and wondering what happened to that turret. And it's not like you miss it.  _Stupid_. What would there be to miss about murderous robots?

You definitely don't miss murderous robots.

You jump into the darkness anyway. Just to be sure that it's all gone.

"Hello," purrs a voice you probably didn't want to hear. She sounds like she's smirking. If she had a face it would be triumphant. "I knew you'd be back, Sarah. And I've got so many tests for you. I changed my mind. You can stay. Just don't try to destroy me. Again." You pause, and the lights flicker on, fluorescent tubes harsh enough to make you squint. "I still hate you a lot," she says, and it sounds almost like  _I've missed you_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what is happening here.


End file.
